1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-drawer storage unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-drawer storage units are known in art. Multi-drawer storage units are used in industry for storing a variety of components such as screws, nuts, washers, electrical components, etc. Such storage units are also used in retail establishments such as hardware stores. Examples of such storage units are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,993, 3,954,315, 4,440,461, 4,838,627, 5,632,542, 5,664,856, 5,823,650 and 6,076,908. Such storage units are typically fabricated from metal and generally comprise a metal box-like housing and a plurality of drawers or trays that are slidably disposed within the housing.